


Plain as a Pikestaff

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「...そして二宮サンおめでとう❤...」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain as a Pikestaff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today's (06/13/2016) J-web update by Ohno.

“Ah, it’s up,” Ohno said suddenly. He was listlessly scrolling through his phone while waiting for the manager to pick him up. He was ready, but he was still so sleepy it reflected on his hoarse voice and his lazy smile.  
  
“What is?” Nino, who just entered the kitchen area, asked. His hair was tousled and his hand sneaked up to his stomach to scratch it tentatively.  
  
“Hm?” Ohno leaned back in his chair, stretching his neck backward until his head got in Nino’s way. Nino patted Ohno while he was passing, and Ohno closed his eyes, savoring the contact. Finally, he answered with a snicker, “Nothing.”  
  
Nino didn’t put much attention on it. He noticed that Ohno had made some coffee, so he helped himself with a serving of it. He sat on a barstool, opting to enjoy his coffee on the kitchen island instead of joining Ohno on the sofa. A few minutes passed, then Nino opened his mouth to talk to Ohno again, “The script you left on the bedside table, you brought that already?”  
  
“Un,” Ohno nodded.  
  
“What time will you be home today?” Nino asked while putting his phone on the table and unlocking it. He checked a few things–emails, reminders, and schedules–and mentally calculated how long he had left before he had to shower.  
  
“Don’t know,” Ohno answered honestly. A buzz came from his phone and he took a glance to the screen of his phone. He got up, circled the sofa to get to Nino, and landed a kiss on Nino’s right cheek. “Around midnight, probably. Eat your dinner, don’t wait for me.”  
  
“Okay.” Nino turned his whole body so he was facing Ohno. He kissed Ohno once, transferring the scent of coffee to Ohno’s lips. “You know where the door is, right?” Nino teased.  
  
Ohno laughed at that, nodding. “ _Ittekimasu_.”  
  
“ _Itterasshai_ ,” Nino smiled.  
  
Ohno walked down to the sofa and picked up his bag. He headed towards the door and waved to Nino once before leaving.  
  
Nino waved his hands, pretending that he couldn’t wait for Ohno to get out. He giggled once Ohno closed the door with a playful pout and turned back to the island. He sighed a happy sigh, then busied himself with his phone again.  
  
It was not after three rounds of games later that Nino realized that it was Monday. It was not after another two rounds of games later that Nino thought about J-web, and decided to check on it.  
  
To the message, Nino grinned so wide. “It’s really up, huh?” Nino mumbled to himself, recalling the mumble that escaped from Ohno’s mouth earlier. He let the messaged went through three full cycles before he opened the app tray and picked LINE application.  
  
_‘What are you even congratulating me for?’_  
  
Nino still grinned despite the rather harsh message that he sent to Ohno. He knew Ohno wouldn’t open his LINE until it’s too late, so he typed again, giving more context to the message.  
  
_‘Your message. It’s lame.’_  
  
Nino truly thought it’s kind of lame. The message was plain and it was lacking context. But the tentative laughter that escaped from his lips, the grin, and also the fact that his face was kind of hot proved that he was happy.  
  
So he told Ohno about that because that’s how they were.  
  
_‘I’m happy. Thank you.’_  
  
Then, he got up, noticing that he had to shower within the next half an hour. He put the coffee cup in the sink and waltzed to the bedroom to take his clothes. However, his steps stopped midway and he walked back to the kitchen, where he left his phone.  
  
He typed and looked at the character. He smiled, widely, and pressed the enter button happily.  
  
‘ ❤’  
  
Oh, how Nino loved Ohno so much.  



End file.
